broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Scope
"Do not hide from me. I will find you. Always." — Scope, taunting Scope is a Earth pony who lived in the frontier lands of Equestria and is a member of the Frontier Friends . His friend, Sabregust , was posted to Ponyville after an attack on his hometown, Windtonvale which risked the life of Princess Lorikeet and the security of Equestria's border. Scope is tasked to find weaknesses in the border and assist Sabregust in securing Equestria, and planning a counter-offensive if needed. History Early History Scope was born to Earth Pony parents in Windtonvale in the same blackout that Ratchet was born in. His father's name was Nachtansicht, and mother's name was Comet Dust. It is said that his house was so dark, no one could see him being born, but he managed after being born, to crawl to a mirror and use it's refection of the moon to show that he was there. He was named Scope after his father, who was a telescope maker and astronomer. Meeting Sabregust, Glimmer Beam and Ratchet When Scope joined school, he was very quiet but he narrowly escapes being bullied by luck. During his time at school, he remains vigilent for something he doesn't know, just noting anything that happens in class. A few weeks into school, his vigilence pays off as he sees the bullies of the school tease a Earth pony because of his present, a black wrench. Two other ponies show up, a filly Unicorn and a colt Pegasus and they try to stand up for the Earth pony. The bullies, acting cocky and merciless, threw the wrench up into a tree, before laughing and leaving the scene. The Pegasus tried to find the wrench, but he failed. Scope, however, spotted it on the top part of the tree, caught in some branches. He walks up to the upset trio and points at the top of the tree. The Pegasus understood his gesture and found the wrench, but he could not reach it. The Earth pony grabbed 2 branches of the tree and lashed them together with a piece of string. Then he jumped on the Pegasus and as the Pegasus flew up, the Earth pony managed to grab the wrench and bring it down safely. The Earth pony, grateful for their actions, asked the ponies' names and Scope met who would now become his best friends, Sabregust , Glimmer Beam and Ratchet. Cutiemark Scope gains his cutiemark in a snowstorm that hits his hometown. Before the storm hit, his friends went for a seach in the forest for some Snow Cherries for their teacher, Cherry Scribble , but Scope had to stay back to do tutoring work on detectives. When the snowstorm hit, Scope ignored the requests of the other ponyfolk to stay inside, and stood at the watchtower, searching for his friends hidden in the forest. Suddenly, a beam of blue energy pieced the white sky and Scope knew that was Glimmer Beam. He ran to source of the beam and found that Glimmer fell in an icy pond, and was in hypothermia. He led Ratchet and Sabregust back to Windtonvale, with Sabre flying with Glimmer in his hooves. Upon reaching Windtonvale, they went to their teacher's house, Cherry Scribble to ask for help. Scope looked on as Sabregust sobbed over the injured Glimmer Beam. Cherry Scribble put a potion on Glimmer and she completely revived. As she stood up, a white blast of light came from Glimmer and during that beam, Scope realised his duty is to be vigliant and always wakeful for his friends, which gained Scope his cutiemark, a magnifying lens. Post Schooling Scope studied forenics in school and after leaving school, traveled to Canterlot to study and complete a course in forenics. He completed his junior course in 3 days, before returning back to Windtonvale to assist in a elaborate theft case, which he cracked open in the record time of 5 minutes. He also joined the Reserves Unit of the RFF as a sniper and a spotter. He later opened his own business as a Private Investigator. During this time, his parents had another child, her name was Nebula. However, due to working reasons, his parents and his sister had to move to the fields near the Ixhelcan Empire with Scope's cousin, Stardust. Scope visits his family once a month, when his work allows him to. Skills Spotting 'Only one pony can spot something which isn't there, and that is Scope!' - Glimmer Beam after seeing Scope's uncanny ability to spot stuff Scope has an uncanny ability just to spot an item which is lost, which means he spends a lot of time with Ratchet trying to find his misplaced tools. Scope, when asked by fillies to play Hide and Seek, normally warns them that if he is the seeker, he can find all of them in one minute. Many ponies betted him on this, and Scope never failed to deliver, with his record at 10 seconds to find all 10 ponies. Scope's high observance makes him a great help in finding lost items, hiding people and finding solutions Deduction Scope is a detective and has the highest deductive skill in Windtonvale. Criminals living in Windtonvale have long since either ran away or have been caught by Scope and his ability to use his observance to put 2 + 2 together, where others see it like doing Calculus. Personalility Scope and Sherlock Hooves Scope is obessed with the Sherlock Hooves novels, reading and owning all of the books. He tries to speak in the same style as Sherlock Hooves and therefore seems very posh even though he is quiet and down to earth. Ratchet however, finds Scope's made up accent funny and therefore tells other ponies that it is Scope's accent and not him changing his voice. Scope also uses a lot of Sherlock Hooves quotes and number one on his bucket list is to meet the pony that Sherlock Hooves is based on. Vigilance to his friends Scope is always watching out for his friends. According to Glimmer, he is the wakeful one amongst their group, wakeful meaning watchful. He is always looking out for his friends and at the slight sense of danger, would alert his friends. Scope's vigilance has saved them a few times from disaster and therefore they cherish him. Daydreaming However, Scope has a bad tendency for his train of thought to go of topic often, and it leaves him daydreaming about something completely off task. Though Scope is vigilant, his linking to previous knowledge can get him off his objective, but in situations of where a pony is in danger or a criminal is on the loose or if something just doesn't feel right, Scope will focus and stay on task. Element Scope represents the element of Vigilance, because of his ability to always being able to note the tiniest detail to solve a larger issue. His particular ability is his Foresight, which, is not as powerful as Ratchet, but is still very strong, and allows him to spot the slightest detail in a very large scene, with ease. His element is in the shape of a lens. Relationships Sabregust : Scope met Sabregust at school and he his one of Scope's best friends. He finds Sabregust a strong leader and a loyal friend to him and all the rest, but thinks that Sabre needs to tell Glimmer he has feeling for her (Scope guessed correctly about his crush) and that he really needs to hold himself together when something bad happens, which normally causes him to burst into tears and sobs, particularly on Glimmer. Glimmer Beam : Scope met Glimmer at school and she is also a best friend of Scope. He finds Glimmer as a helpful and caring pony that works for the team effort, but needs to tell Sabre that she likes him and not deny it. He also thinks she should read more fiction books like Sherlock Hooves and not all non-fiction, potion books. Ratchet : Ratchet is Scope's best friend and they normally work together. With his building ability and Scope's sharp sight, they can build presision weapons and attempt to shoot down Sabregust while testing the Turrent gun. He finds Ratchet as a workaholic and but a quick-minded fellow. However, he does find Ratchet a tad messy and for him to stop telling every pony that his Sherlock Hooves voice is his real accent. Cherry Scribble : Cherry Scribble was Scope's teacher and Sabre's step-sister when he was a colt. He admires her joyful attitude and her patience with fillies, but thinks she takes parties to the extreme, as Scope says, Cherry Scribble is a party pony! Princess Lorikeet : Scope considers Lorikeet more as a Princess than a friend, which sometimes annoys Lorikeet because Lorikeet loves his ability to find stuff and commonly tries different hiding tactics against him. He finds Lorikeet a bit stubbon sometimes but a very brave filly. Nebula: Scope loves Nebula very much but unforunatly is not able to see her as much as he would like. He finds Nebula very cute, but also very cheeky. Stardust : When Stardust and Scope were younger, he found Star very bubbly and happy, and also quite hyper. But after time, he realised that Stardust is a lot more quiet and dark...and Scope is worried about that, even though he can see that Stardust tries to make it that he is happy, when he isn't. Mane 6: Upon arriving in Ponyville, Scope immediatly became friends with the Mane 6, in particular with Pinkie Pie, because, despite her oddness, she is very observant, and with Rainbow Dash, who liked his accent and helps him scan the skies by giving him rides. Gallery Scope.png|"Good Day! My name is Scope." - Scope's formal greeting Scope cm.png|Scope's cutiemark and his magnifying lens Scope searching.png|"If my deductions are correct..." - Scope searching for clues Scope .png|"Do not even dare to hide from me. I will find you in 1 minute flat." - Scope showing his swag. Image by User:Lunaflaire Scope Pony.png|It's hard to if Scope is in thought over an investigation...or is daydreaming again... Image by User:Aniju Aura Scope and Rose Quartz.png|Scope and his good friend, Rose Quartz (which he apparently has a crush on, but don't tell anypony!) Frontier Friends.png|The Frontier Friends! Image by User:Lunaflaire Trivia *Scope's character and interest (Sherlock Hooves) was directly based on the creator's best friend (who is not a brony). *The name 'Scope' also refers to the creator's love of weapons engineering. *His father's name, Nachtansicht, means 'Night View' in German. *Stardust, Scope's cousin, is the ponysona of one of the creator's good friends, and fellow Brony Sabregust (talk) 01:17, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Category:Pony Category:Earth Pony Category:Brony Category:Stallion Category:Based on real person Category:Male